Nirvana
by sL1c30fL1f3
Summary: Taking place in modern times, smart and serious, high school student Toshiro Hitsugaya tries to cope with the stress of education and sports while finding himself entangled in a steamy love affair with a teacher. I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! TITE KUBO DOES!
1. The Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does.

A bell rang within a high school located within the confines of a city, marking the end of yet another class as the sound of loud footsteps and loud laughter echoed throughout the building.

"Toshiro!" yelled an orange-haired teen who sprinted down the hallways towards a particular silver-haired boy standing by his open locker. The target of this outburst closed his eyes tightly and sighed before turning to face his best friend.

Both boys have been friends since childhood along with Rukia, the tomboyish neighbor of Ichigo, and they all attended the same high school. Throughout the years, Toshiro had noticed that Ichigo began to harbor feelings towards their female friend and he wondered which of the two would make the first move. Hopefully it would be soon because the silver-haired boy didn't know if he could stand another one of their childish fights.

"Why are you yelling this time, Ichigo? Did Rukia put gum in your hair again?" asked Toshiro as he gathered books for his next class.

"No! And I thought I told you, she caught me off guard that one time! I was asleep when it happened!" retorted Ichigo.

"Right and the fact that you called her a "two-faced fern" right in front of her face in broad daylight was a moment when you were most vulnerable?" answered Toshiro sarcastically.

It was always like this, ever since they were kids, the reckless Ichigo always clashed with the hot-tempered Rukia on numerous occasions. One time, Ichigo accidentally told one of Rukia's crushes that she had a 'feelings for him' and the two wouldn't talk for days after she threw his favorite baseball glove off a cliff in retaliation. Toshiro had to spend 2 weeks spending time with both of them seperately (in order to avoid confrontation with either one) before the conflict was finally solved when Ichigo bought Rukia a bracelet with a sun and a moon combining together (which she still wears to this day). The stoic exterior of Toshiro at last lit up at this and both friends reconciled while everything was right again. The two still have their fights, but there is no doubt that both boy and girl acted warmer towards each other ever since that one argument. Yet, it was still he, honor student and deductive personality, who could see the cracks behind both their personas. It was obvious that the two were meant for each other. Why are they so oblivious?

"Whatever man, that isn't the point. Check it out!" Ichigo said as he shoved a sheet of white paper that looked like it had been torn off a bulletin board right in front of Toshiro's face. The bold letters on front read: "Baseball tryouts after-school today at 3:30. Those interested are required to bring their own change of clothes and respective glove!"

Toshiro couldn't help but smile; both he and Ichigo were outstanding baseball players when the time came to step back onto the diamond. Ever since they were kids, the two would play in each other's backyards, in deserted parking lots, in football fields and wherever there was a wide open space. Usually accompanied with Rukia (who dominated the sport of soccer at school as well), the two were prodigies who lead their recreational and primary school teams to the semi-finals and quarter-finals of any tournament where they lost to better players. Toshiro was pitcher while Ichigo was catcher and it was usually Toshiro who got everyone's attention with his clutch strike-outs. But Ichigo's accurate calling and epic homeruns won him some glory every once in a while. The two worked well together as a team, as Toshiro was the modest one while Ichigo was the rogue, always challenging others. He usually did this when Rukia was near, as if he had to prove his feelings to her by hitting a homerun or catching a tough foul ball. She always came to their games to cheer them on (But her eyes were mostly on Ichigo). *_Coincidence? I think not!_* Toshiro and Ichigo made the team last year as freshman, but they weren't good enough to reach play-offs, but this year was going to be different. All the juniors and seniors on the team graduated, which meant that Toshiro and Ichigo were most likely to start, along with other fresh meat.

"Yes, this is definitely our year! Do you have everything you need, Ichigo?" asked the silver-haired boy nervously, he knew his friend wasn't always the sharpest tool in the shed.

"Fuck yea, I'm prepared! But, what makes you think we'll be good? All the good players are gone and starting from scratch with froshies plus the others in our grade won't be so easy," asked Ichigo.

"Doesn't matter, as long as we both clinch the spots of captain and co-captain, we'll whip those rookies into shape. Have you been keeping up with your batting?" replied Toshiro.

"I've been at the batting cage every day after-school, what about you? How's your arm?"

"Perfect. I've been working on my slider mostly because that seems to be my best pitch-" Toshiro started saying before the bell for next class rang which signified that they were both late for class. "Shit! We're fucking late Ichigo!"

And with that, the two boys sprinted towards math class while discussing tactics for both offense and defense.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Toshiro and Ichigo caused such an entrance in Algebra II that day, as both boys pulled the door open extremely hard, collided with one another and tumbled in. Toshiro howled "Mother" and Ichigo "Fucker!" Their classmates laughed, with Rukia screeching most of all as she sat in the back with two empty seats on either side of her that she saved for her tardy friends. Both boys were red in the face as they stood up and walked past the jeering crowd, muttering curses and imagining fake school-shooting plans. The two sat on either side of Rukia and opened their textbooks as a single voice brought their attention to their teacher.

"Excuse me, thank you for that Shakespearean performance but I already took attendance. May I please have your names?" a young soft voice called.

Unfortunately, it was a new teacher. Their old one was fired a week ago and there were a series of substitutes until a proper replacement was found. This must be the permanent substitute. Ichigo saw where the voice came from and dropped his jaw while Toshiro snuck one glance and turned away quickly. This was a common trait for the young boy because although both he and Ichigo were very handsome, they were both pursued by several girls. Ichigo liked the attention but he only had one tomboy in mind. While rumors of Toshiro being gay spread fast because of his lack of interest in nearly any female who talked to him (except Rukia, but that was because she was a friend). He didn't like all the drama that went with high school relationships. But the new teacher who was now in charge of Algebra II was Mrs. Matsumoto, a goddess with an aura of her own making. It was a mixture of eerie dominance and a quiet nature that spoke without her speaking. She had the body of a slim actress or a beautiful model which was concealed by a light blue sweater and a long denim skirt with black heels. She had a waterfall of auburn hair tied in a neat knot behind her head, (Toshiro also observed, by the circles around her pupils, that she had contacts) and luscious breasts that nearly poured out of her outfit. Even though her wonderful thighs and the majority of her legs were currently hidden, she had light brown skin which signified she had recently gotten a tan, her eyes were light blue and her face was smooth like porcelain glass. She was new alright…and she managed to cause the whole male population within the class to have erections, even Toshiro but he focused his eyes on his desk.

"What are your names please?" Mrs. Matsumoto asked patiently, but when there was no reply, she asked louder and this time, and Toshiro answered for the both of them.

"I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya and he's Ichigo Kurosaki (pointing to the drooling orange-head who Rukia later kicked, probably out of jealousy as her face lit up angrily the second Ichigo stared inappropiately at their teacher). We're really sorry that we're late but there's a perfect explanation." Toshiro explained but the reply that came out was something that nearly killed him.

"Detention, after-school," was the curt response.

This reply caused turmoil within the two boys as both Ichigo and Toshiro stood up from their seats and yelled, "What!" Their plans on making the sophomore baseball team were sinking faster than a stone in water.

"That won't be necessary, Mrs. Matsumoto! It won't happen again, we promise! Let's not be unreasonable-" Toshiro tried to say before being cut off.

"So now I'm unreasonable, am I? First you embarrass me in front of the class by being tardy and now you insult me, how rich! What have I done to have earned such a respectable greeting?" Mrs. Matsumoto sarcastically barked with strictness laced with every syllable.

"Wait, he didn't mean it like that! Let us explain-" Ichigo tried reasoning before he was also silenced by another response from his attractive teacher.

"Being late on the first day of my class is one thing! But trying to wriggle your way out of perfectly deserved punishment like a couple of worms on wet pavement is just unacceptable! You will both spend detention afterschool with me whether you like it or not. Even if this is our first encounter and this memory will fuel your loathing of me for the remainder of the year, so be it! I will not tolera-" the teacher stormed on furiously before being interrupted by the silver-haired teen. Obviously, Mrs. Matsumoto's voluptuous body was a mask covering her more uglier personality.

"Ichigo came in to school on time Miss, I was the one who ambushed him when the bell was close to ringing and asked him for the homework. He didn't want to Miss, but I forced him to and we lose track time when the bell rang. So it isn't his fault, it's mine." Toshiro lied as he slowly slipped 2 prepared, folded pieces of paper with his foot towards Rukia's and mouthed to her "Ichigo" without turning his head. While the teacher was focused on him, she passed the note to their orange-haired friend. One was the homework Toshiro was talking about while the other read: _I know what I'm doing; she won't let either of us off the hook so easily, so I'm letting her take me down instead. This way, even if I don't make it, you'll make the team on time. Don't let me down Ichigo! You've got to win that captain's spot! I'll try and make it down as soon as possible._

Toshiro always did this to Ichigo, whenever the orange-haired idiot got in trouble, Toshiro would always take the blame in order to save his friend. He did this because his record was always clean while Ichigo's was that of a first-rate delinquent. Ichigo always repaid him in the end for protecting him, but he hated it when Toshiro did this, it was too damn noble and mature for some kid to do. But he knew he had a brother as a friend.

A long period of silence ensued soon after the sudden declaration as Mrs. Matsumoto turned her head to slowly face his. The teacher studied Toshiro for a moment, as if she was an MRI and he was a patient, her eyes trying to decipher the student's words on whether or not they were the truth. After a while, she slowly nodded her head as she turned around and said, "Very well Mr. Hitsugaya, only you will be joining me for detention. Kurosaki, you're off the hook…for now. And for your information Hitsugaya, I'm not a 'Miss'," She added as she held out her left hand which bore a diamond ring, "I'm married." This not only caused Toshiro to flush with embarrassment but also caused all the boys in class to groan with disappointment.

Toshiro felt a ball of crumpled paper hit him on the side of the head as soon as Mrs. Matsumoto and the rest of the class looked away from him. Uncoupling the object, Toshiro read in his mind: "_You fucking idiot! What the fuck is up with you and sacrificing yourself? That bitch is a cunt for doing this to us! I don't care how hot she is! You better get down fast or tryouts will be over before you can show the bastards what you're really made of…Thanks man._

The silver-haired boy could only nod at Ichigo as Mrs. Matsumoto came around to collect their homework which he had given to his orange-haired friend, who coincidentally left his at home. As Toshiro started to jot down the notes that the teacher announced were already on the board, he felt the teachers hand brush against his. Whether or not it was a trick of the light or temporary insanity, Toshiro didn't know but…he thought he saw a faint smirk on Mrs. Matsumoto's face.


	2. Supply and Demand

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

Toshiro glared at the clock so intensely that he felt his eyes water, his heart pounded harder and harder every time the minute hand made a complete circle. The time read 2:45. His breathing quickened as he squeezed the carefully hidden grip strengthener underneath his desk. After-school, detention usually took an hour to finish but maybe this one would be different. He knew that his glove was in his backpack and his gym clothes were in his locker, all he had to do was wait patiently and behave. Who knows? Maybe Mrs. Matsumoto might let him off early if he didn't make any noise. All of these thoughts entered and exited his mind, tickling the nerve-endings behind his eyes and drilling dime-sized holes in his skull. *_Oh yeah…I'm losing it over here_*

"Why did you lie to me when we were in class?" A question broke Toshiro's chain of thought as he looked up to see Mrs. Matsumoto staring at him over her grade book. Her cold, sharp azure eyes dug deeply into his chest, as if trying to extract the lies that were about to surface.

"Pardon me? I'm sorry I didn't hear what you said," Toshiro answered, hoping with every fiber in his body that it sounded like he was telling the truth. His ears heard her correctly but his conscience wished they were deaf, he didn't want to answer her. He had tried the politeness card in a desperate attempt to win her over but it looked like the extra effort was futile.

"You heard me, why did you take the blame for Kurosaki?" She asked.

"What makes you think I lied? I didn't do my homework and I decided to mooch off my friend. Does my laziness hold myself accountable of lying?" He replied.

"Not exactly, but it doesn't take a scientist to realize that you aren't the type of kid to ask for homework. I've seen your grades Mr. Hitsugaya. You're a straight A-student and an exceptional student while Mr. Kurosaki is the exact opposite. If anything, I would've probably believed your story if you two switched roles," Toshiro was surprised at how perceptive the young teacher was, although she looked as though she just finished getting her master's degree, she had the wisdom of a grizzled veteran. "It's no use lying to me; I've observed that you guys are very close friends so there must be a purpose for such noble behavior. So why do it? Is it 'honor among thieves' with you two? What was it about detention today that really stirred your juices?"

Realizing that it was pointless to continue lying, Toshiro let down his façade and answered honestly, "Baseball tryouts start at 3:30 Mrs. Matsumoto and if you want to get on the coach's good side, you have to show up on time on the first day. Or else he'll gun for you until the end of the season. Ichigo and I learned this the hard way. We are dedicated athletes who played on the team last year."

"And what, is Ichigo better at baseball than you? Is that why you took the blame? What makes him so much more important than you?" The teacher asked intently, as she started to rub the back of her neck softly as if to eliminate all aches and she closed her eyes while doing it. Her actions aroused Toshiro in an awkward kind of way that he tried focusing his attention on the blackboard behind Mrs. Matsumoto's head and replied immediately.

"He's my best friend, Mrs. Matsumoto. He plays catcher and I play pitcher, it doesn't matter which one of us makes the team first. As long as one makes it that's more than enough. And since Ichigo can be an idiot sometimes...I thought it best for me to come up with the emergency-escape plan rather than him."

"Hmmm, so are you brothers or what? If so, I'm willing to bet that it's your father with the orange-headed genes. Am I right?" Mrs. Matsumoto said as her sudden playful nature made Toshiro uneasy, he didn't know the person in front of him could be capable of making jokes.

"No ma'am, we aren't related. It was a nice joke though."

"Oi, don't call me that!" His teacher said abruptly, her finger pointed straight at him. Toshiro felt the uneasiness in his stomach escalate further as he literally began to sweat profusely.

"C-call you what?" He stuttered questioningly as he squeezed the grip strengthener under his desk harder in order to calm himself down.

"Ma'am. I hate it when people say that, it makes me feel so old! Am I that old to you that you have to call me that? And to think you also called me Miss earlier this afternoon. How shallow of you to switch opinions to fast."

"Well, if I'm not allowed to call you either Miss or Ma'am, what am I supposed to call you?!"

"Mrs. Matsumoto!"

"It's too long a name! I need something shorter or my vocal cords will explode from all the effort of repeating your name! Is that what you want on your epitaph? _Here lies Mrs. Matsumoto. A teacher who loves giving detentions to baseball players!_

Both the teacher and the student laughed at the silly argument unfolding before them, though it was Mrs. Matsumoto who seemed to laugh the most.

"Ahahahaha…oh God that felt good. I haven't done that in a while" Mrs. Matsumoto said quietly as she wiped the tears that formed at the corner of her eyes. Toshiro felt the previous joyous atmosphere dissipating at this one statement, so he decided to explore.

"What haven't you done?" He asked unknowingly. The grip strengthener he was holding was squeezed once more, like a stress ball being strangled by a psychopathic murderer.

"Laughed." His teacher answered.

*_Yea…this is really awkward*_ Toshiro cleared his throat and tried to make small talk, maybe if he made her laugh a few more times, she would let him out of detention in order to attend baseball tryouts.

"That can't be true. I mean, everybody laughs once in a while; Ichigo makes himself laugh all the time. But that's because he plays pranks on his two little sisters. I bet your husband makes you laugh plenty, right?" The silver-haired teen stated while gripping the metal instrument in his hand harder and harder with each word.

"He's never home…I mean, he does come back once in a while. He travels a lot out of the country for business meetings and such, but it gets really lonely around the house. And when he's gone…I don't know I just drown myself in work until he gets back. I know it isn't healthy to do that but…I deal with it." Toshiro could sense that if they continued on this train of conversation, he would have two pairs of waterfalls on his hands. But she sounded like she's been bottling up these emotions for so long that he decided to sympathize.

"Well…if it makes you feel any better, my parents are never home. I live with my grandparents. My mom and dad divorced when I was young so they both shared joint custody, but they're far too warped into their own careers to take any notice of me. They have to travel a lot too. So believe me when I say that…I know what it's like."

There was a long period of silence between both pupil and tutor before Mrs. Matsumoto decided to speak again. This time, it was something out of character.

"…Thank you, for telling me that. To share something so personal to someone you've only just met today is really brave. It must've been hard for you, especially at such a young age. Do they know about how well you perform at school? Or about baseball?" The compassionate tone of her voice alerted Toshiro of the fact that she had a soft spot.

"Last time I saw either of them was last Christmas, other than that I haven't gotten any calls…How did you and your husband first meet, Mrs. Matsumoto?" Toshiro decided to change the subject of the conversation; he didn't really like talking about his personal life.

Mrs. Matsumoto stared at Toshiro for a long time before replying, "We met in college. He was my professor and I was the student, he taught Calculus and we sort of bonded over that. His name was Gin Ichimaru and he was at least 20 years my senior."

"Oh…that's different," The silver-haired boy said embarrassingly as he scratched the back of his head to get rid of any inappropriate thoughts, "That's something you don't see every chick-flick."

Mrs. Matsumoto chuckled, "It's alright, and you're allowed to be grossed out. He travels a lot to give other colleges lectures; he's quite the celebrity when it comes to Arithmetic. What about you? Are there any ladies in your life?"

"Nope, not that I can say. I don't get along with girls." He said matter-of-factly.

"Oh? And why is that? You're quite a handsome boy Toshiro," That was the first time Mrs. Matsumoto said his first name since they've met, "I would've thought the girls would be clawing to get to you."

Toshiro swallowed the boulder that formed in his throat, "A lot of them think I'm impotent or something I guess? Or they think I'm a homosexual? I don't know, all I know is that girls and I equal oil and water."

"…I see."

"Mrs. Matsumoto, what's your name?"

"Hmmm?"

"You called me by my first name, can I do the same?"

Mrs. Matsumoto looked nervous as she played with a strand of hair close to her forehead, "I don't think that's appropriate, I mean when we're in class-" She was interrupted.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to yell to the whole world that Mrs. Matsumoto has a first name and the people that know it will have immortality. Just when we meet again like this, I'd like a counter for when my name. My first name."

"…Rangiku. My name is Rangiku."

The two stayed like this, looking at one another in a whole new light after the conversations they had which drew them closer than they expected. Toshiro was so distracted by this, he nearly forgot, as he looked at the clock he started to panic. **3:25**.

"R-R-Rangiku, baseball tryouts are about to-" He tried to force out but his newfound friend finished his sentence.

"Start? I know, go. Your detention was long enough and talking to me must've been such a drag. And Toshiro, do me a favor. Make the team." She smiled as she said this, showing her pearly white teeth in the process.

"Thank you!" Toshiro blurted out before gathering his things and darting towards the doorway before calling out, "And it wasn't a drag! Talking to you was fun!" He left before she could answer.

"You made it!" Ichigo cried as his grabbed his friend's head and gave it a hard noogie, "You crazy bastard, you nearly gave me a heart attack! Tryouts are about to start! How was detention? Did that bitch-"

Toshiro slapped the back of his head lightly, "Don't call her that! And weren't you the one drooling all over her when you first laid eyes on her?"

"Hey, easy on the hair! It took me forever to get it spiked up. And it doesn't matter if she's hotter than a fucking frying pan, she nearly screwed us over!"

"Don't worry about it; we made it on time didn't we? Anyways, where's Coach Zaraki?" Toshiro asked as the image of a bloodthirsty man yelling at an umpire last year crossed his mind.

"At the diamond, he's trying to figure out which position he should test out first, I heard he's going to make pitchers the beginning of the line-up. You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. Is Rukia here?" Toshiro asked eying Ichigo at the corner of his eye, as if waiting for some reaction to take place within his friend's stomach. He knew she had soccer practice as well and was the youngest freshman to make varsity last year, but that only made it harder for her to show up to cheer for both her guy friends.

"No, she couldn't come. It seems kicking a fucking ball around seems to be more important to her than us, eh Toshiro?" Was Ichigo's blunt response, his silver-haired friend could only shake in disagreement with what that statement truly meant.

Looking around, the two noticed the sophomores who were on the team last year and returned this year, there weren't a lot. They recognized Sado, a bulky teenager in their grade who played 3rd baseman, Ishida who played second and Keigo, a happy-go lucky boy who played first. Renji was also in their grade that not only played shortstop, but he was Rukia's ex-boyfriend who Ichigo despised. They constantly got into heated arguments about everything and had a unique rivalry that usually revolved around Rukia's affections. Meanwhile, left and right field belonged to the brothers Ikkaku (who was bald and damn proud of it) and Yumichika (who loved tending to his hair) who were complete opposites. Center field belonged to no one currently, but with the newbies itching for a spot, the position wouldn't stay empty for long.

"Alright! Look you little punks, this year is going to be great! I can feel it!" A loud voice broke Toshiro's thoughts. Their coach always had so much energy as he entered the scene with a clipboard, his unusually jagged hair and trademark eye patch. Nobody knew how Coach Zaraki lost his right eye, but some rumors stated that he used to play professional baseball until a pitcher knocked it out with a fastball. A hideous scar accompanied the injury, which only intensified further speculation. "We'll start right away with pitching, Hitsugaya will go first. Kurosaki, you'll catch his pitches. Anyone else interested in those two positions line up behind me, we'll sort you out in no time. Those interested in the positions of outfielders go out in the backfield and line up in threes while staying sharp. I'll slug a few your way in a minute, just be prepared to catch what I hit, rotate with each catch, understood. The rest of you give me 10 laps around the outside of this field. We'll get to you in no time. Let's get started!"

Toshiro walked to the mound with his glove while Ichigo crouched behind home plate with a catcher's mask, chest protector and mitt. They knew what to do. Though many acknowledged the silver-haired boy's talent for slanting his pitches at an angle that gave the batter an illusion of where the ball was. He had a few weaknesses. He lacked some power which made him less intimidating but his speed was adequate enough to make the ball a blur. Ichigo knew this; he knew his friend's talent didn't lie in brute force but in accurately deceiving the batter's eyesight and causing them to swing at an elusive pitch. In cars, the side mirrors have the description that says: _objects may appear closer than they are_, Toshiro's pitches fit in that category. Ichigo was also able to read his friend's throws just by looking at his posture; the orange-haired teen knew this was what made them so good. Their ability to flow like water in a stream was the strength in their whole dynamic.

"Alright Toshiro, let's do it!" Ichigo yelled as he pulled his mask over his face and stuck out his mitt for the incoming impact.

"Ready or not…here I come!" Toshiro muttered as he began to wind up. The boy had an unorthodox way of pitching that differed from most people. He was a submarine pitcher, which meant he went low to the ground and threw with an underhanded motion. Scraping his knuckles in the dirt, the boy added a lot of spin to the slider he's been working on all year which bolted towards Ichigo, rotated and twirled insanely before finally disappearing within his mitt.

"Holy SHIT!" Ichigo yelled as he held his mitt up to indicate that he caught his friend's pitch, he was grinning uncontrollably, "I could barely fucking see that one! No joke! It saw it coming but then it changed direction and vanished in like fucking thin air! Fucking hell man! Thank god for my reflexes or I would've missed that one!"

Toshiro smiled as his gave his orange-haired friend the thumbs up and repeated the performance over and over again. And while doing so, his thoughts drifted to a certain teacher back in the school, who shared the same loneliness that he too felt sometimes. For some reason, Toshiro felt as if she was watching him from her classroom window while he pitched.


	3. Maelstorm and Silence

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

"You should've seen it!" Ichigo exclaimed while waving his arms wildly around to Rukia while Toshiro rolled his eyes and covered his ears. He hated it when his orange-haired friend bragged about him, "All of his pitches would've been strikes, but they moved in different directions whenever they entered the proper batting zone. It was fucking awesome!"

The three friends were walking home from their respective practices; they were munching on snacks that they gathered from a nearby convenience store while they traveled.

"Easy there, lassie!" Rukia said in her fake Scottish accent, "Before you have yourself a wet dream!" She laughed at this as she took a swig from her energy drink, her violet eyes sparkled when her friend reddened at her statement and tried stumbling for a comeback. "But seriously Toshiro, nice job. You're kicking so much ass, you've even got this idiot blabbering about you."

"Thanks, Rukia." Toshiro said as he lowered his head to hide his embarrassment. He liked praise, but he was also the modest type.

She had certainly grown from the rambunctious tomboy she used to be during their childhood. The sleek, black hair that used to be so short now draped over her shoulders in a carefree manner. Her body was physically developed, with her breasts vividly pushing out from under her shirt while soccer had transformed her formerly scrawny legs into long, muscular stilts that shined when the sun hit them. Rukia had thighs that any girl would die to have, with that attractive appearance of smooth and sultry quads. She also had a tan that she gotten from constantly playing in the sun with her teammates, which only made her look even more striking. To make a long story short, Rukia looked really beautiful.

_*No wonder Ichigo is crazy for her*_ Toshiro thought rationally while trying in vain to hide his smirk. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and observed Ichigo's body language as he struggled to respond.

"Wha-Totally inappropriate- I don't do that kind of-That's not the point!" Ichigo stuttered upon a sentence that remotely made sense, "All I'm trying to say is that, we're going to rock this year! I mean, Coach totally got us a defense that doesn't suck and with Toshiro belting those bullets out for me to catch, we've got solid material! We'll crush anyone who crosses us, right Toshiro?!"

Toshiro started shaking his head, he knew what he still had to work on, "I still don't have power, though. Got to start cracking on that problem fast before the season starts. I mean, without it, it won't be long until they start hitting my throws. I'll be pathetic if that happens!"

"Bullshit! You don't need power, Toshiro! That's what I've always liked about your pitches, they always fool whoever's at bat. That's the whole point of striking out punks, you've got to trick them into missing your pitch!" Ichigo went on, trying really hard to eliminate his friend's pessimism.

"He's right Toshiro, I remember when I used to play baseball with you guys, and I always got struck out by that killer slider of yours. And I've got 20-20 vision!" Rukia said as she pointed to her eyes and took another bite from her bagel.

"I don't know…it might not be enough, just deceiving the opponent. They're players out there who can't always be fooled and what am I supposed then? I've got to have power in order to strike them out." Toshiro replied nervously.

"To hell with that, that's why we have fielders Toshiro! Even if they manage to hit your pitches, we've still got guys capable of covering your ass that Coach handpicked himself. As long as you throw pitches that are guaranteed not to be a homerun, then we'll be right as rain. So don't worry about power. Just do what you do best and fool the bastards into striking out. Work hard and the power will come to your pitch in time." Ichigo said confidently.

"You think so?" Toshiro asked.

"I know so!"

"Geez Ichigo, you're making me blush like an idiot…thanks."

"No problem!" Ichigo laughed as he stretched out his arms and cracked his back cockily, "And besides, we're already guaranteed at least 6 wins. We've got an amazing team, so I honestly think we've got a shot at Championships!"

Rukia grinned and nodded her head in agreement, "I like the sound of that. After all, you two have been working your ass off all year, especially you!" She jabbed her finger at Ichigo's forehead while she said this with a sort of emphasis that did everything but hide her feelings. "I lost count of how many times I let you copy off my homework when you returned from the batting cages!"

Ichigo blushed at this and retorted, "And I always said 'thank you'! Seriously Rukia, I appreciate everything you've done for me. You're a lifesaver."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Like I haven't heard that enough." Rukia muttered back, but not before she smiled secretly.

There was an awkward silence that occurred after that banter, Ichigo scratched the back of his head and looked at the clouds with no particular interest, and it was as if he was trying really hard to look cool. While Rukia tossed her trash in a nearby garbage can they passed and started to count how many cars passed by. After the 14th one she counted out loud, Toshiro was beginning to lose it _*Why won't they talk? This getting really weird!*_

"So Rukia…how was soccer?" Toshiro asked, he secretly hoped that he could eliminate anything uncomfortable from the atmosphere.

Rukia perked up at this and excitedly said, "It was great, we've got this rookie called Tatsuki who's basically a prodigy. She's got a cannon for a leg, no joke! She even gave our goalie a wicked bruise on her back from just one shot!"

"Wow! That's insane" Toshiro exclaimed.

"Is she new around here?" Ichigo asked curiously, "Because if she is, I might have to avoid her in case she kicks me in the…" He stopped talking and motioned towards an area between his legs.

All three friends laughed at this as they entered the neighborhood where they've lived their entire life…so far. Toshiro shook his head in disbelief over Ichigo's antics. Everything seemed to be going so well until Rukia mentioned his name.

"Ahahaha, God Ichigo enough with the jokes. You're like Shuhei!" Rukia stated as she clutched her chest in order to catch her breath.

Ichigo stopped laughing almost instantly, his grin began to slowly fade away as he asked, "Shuhei? Who's that?"

Rukia turned around to face him with a confused expression on her face, "Just this guy on the boy's soccer team, he started talking to me today and he seemed goofy enough. Actually, he reminded me of you, imagine that!"

All three friends stopped walking at this moment. Toshiro felt his stomach sink in as he sensed a storm beginning to brew, he knew that Ichigo could act really irrational when he was jealous about someone. Especially if that someone had any connection to Rukia. He glanced nervously at Ichigo, whose reaction was far from calm. His jaw tightened, which usually meant he was clenching his teeth and his eyes twitched involuntarily, which almost always indicated that either he was hurt or angry. Sometimes, depending on the situation, it was even both. He was pissed off. Toshiro read his friend's body language and sensing the impending danger, backed up a few steps.

"Yea…imagine that." Ichigo said as he avoided eye contact with Rukia, "So this guy, what's he like?"

"Well…he has this wicked scar on the right side of his face from a car accident that happened when he was young. He's got prickly black hair and he's…really nice." Rukia answered while she acted out the 'prickly hair' part with her own hair.

"Are you two going out?" Ichigo asked quietly, Toshiro observed his orange-haired friend's hands tightening into fists.

"No, we're just friends." She responded while she began to blush and blow a strand of her hair lingering near her cheek with a nonchalant '_puff_'.

"You're lying" Ichigo bluntly said as he turned on his heel and walked towards his house's direction.

"W-what? No I'm not!" Rukia said while she grabbed the strap of Ichigo's backpack and pulled him back to face her, "Hey, look at me! What makes you think I'm lying? We're not dating."

"Whenever you lie, you start blowing away hair that isn't even close to your face."

"No I don't."

"You just did!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"Guys?" Toshiro asked timidly as his two best friends started shouting at each other from either side of his face, the spit from both their mouths began landing on his cheeks, "Please no yelling, you're friends remember?"

Ichigo pointed a finger at Rukia, "I'll stop when she admits that something happened between her and 'lover-boy'!"

"Nothing happened, God!" Rukia screamed back him, she looked at Toshiro desperately. It was obvious that she was hiding something, "You believe me, right Toshiro?!"

"Rukia, I really don't want to get involved." The silver-haired boy said in an unconvincing manner, it was clear to even Ichigo that he didn't believe her.

"See! Even he thinks so!"

"ENOUGH!" She bellowed. Rukia gripped both sides of her head and shook furiously, it looked like she was going to explode until she recited out, "All he said was that he wanted to take me out sometime on a date because…because he thought I was pretty!"

If anyone ever invented the look on a serial killer's face when they murder someone, Ichigo had the expression spot on. He looked murderous beyond belief but he had jealousy written all over the confines of his facial features.

"And what did you say?" The orange-head growled.

"I said that…that I would think about it." Rukia replied tensely. Toshiro nearly ran in the other direction as soon as she said this. "I mean, it's not every day that a guy asks someone like me out. So, it might be a good opportunity for me to live a little. You know?"

Toshiro plugged his ears before he said, "Good for you?"

"Thanks Toshiro, I knew you'd understand" Rukia grinned happily.

"Good for her?! Are you serious Toshiro? Who would want to go out with that! I mean, you'd have to be castrated if you were interested!" Ichigo put an emphasis on 'that' with a finger pointed at the girl in front of him.

"Ummm…Ichigo," Toshiro warned as the look on Rukia's face changed from happy to thunderous.

"Fuck you!" Rukia snarled as she marched up to Ichigo and slapped him on the back of the head, the loud '_smack_' specified that she did it hard.

"Hey! Watch it with the hair! I already told Toshiro earlier how long it took me to get it spiky! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"You! You are what's wrong with me! How can you act like an insensitive jerk out of the blue so fast? Is that a new world record for you?" Rukia said angrily.

"Me?! I shouldn't be the one you're angry with, that jerk 'Shigeno' should be the one you're hitting, not me! You know he just wants to cop a feel, he's just going to end up hurting you. And Toshiro and I will have the pick up the pieces after you cry yourself to sleep." Ichigo retorted without any shred of sympathy.

Rukia trembled at this statement and kicked the orange-head in the shin before screaming, "His name is Shuhei, you fucking bastard! Why do you have ruin everything good that happens to me! You just can't stand the fact that someone might just have the potential to make me happy can you? Well at least I have someone unlike you, you jealous, lonely prick! Go to hell!" And with those words, she ran back into her house and slammed the door with such force, that Toshiro thought the lock broke off.

"Y-y-yea? Well-You can just-Right back at you!" Were the words that came out of Ichigo's mouth as he rubbed his sore shin and turned his head to Toshiro, "Can you believe her? She can be such a pre-Madonna sometimes." And without another word, the orange-head limped back to the house next-door to Rukia's.

Toshiro stood there, dumbfounded by what just occurred in front of him. One minute, all three of them were happily walking until Rukia mentioned some guy and Ichigo overreacted which prompted her to blow them both off. But he knew that this whole fiasco was just another stepping stone among many in their 'tsundere' relationship. However, it would take a few days before both of them cooled down and eventually apologized to one another. _*Fucking high school romances. So much drama, why can't they just get along?*_ he thought angrily. Making his way to his house further down the street, Toshiro reached for the hidden key underneath the doormat where he also found a folded up piece of paper. It was from his grandparents: _Toshiro, your grandfather and I are visiting old friends. There's dinner in the fridge and money on the kitchen table in case of emergencies. I also left some money there for some errands that I want you to complete before we get back. Please pick up some groceries for me, the list is on the table with the money. We love you ~Grandma_

Toshiro sighed as he let himself in, dropped his backpack and grabbed the list plus a few twenty dollar bills before leaving for the store a few blocks into town. Closing time was in nearly two hours as he made a break for it.

"Fucking hell," the silver-head muttered in frustration.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"One carton of sour cream? Why the hell do we need sour cream?" Toshiro mumbled as he roamed the aisles of the store.

The glossy, white tiled floors mirrored his distaste for dairy products, the reason why was because he was lactose intolerant. And due to this, he never really managed to grow tall like the other boys in his grade. A fact that Ichigo didn't waste time on to tease about every once in a while. Toshiro remembered the time when he got into a fight with a senior who mistook him as a kindergartener. He got detention for a week. _*Good times, good times…*_ He thought.

As soon as he found the '_fat-free_' carton, Toshiro did role call as he inspected the contents of his basket, a box of clementines (check), Cake Mix (check), dental floss (check), a watermelon (check) and tic-tacs (grandpa's favorite). With these products already collected, Toshiro was ready to go. That was until…

"Toshiro?" That voice, the one he recognized from school and the one he comforted, belonged to his teacher. Rangiku Matsumoto was wearing jeans that hugged her lower extremities in such a way, that it almost resembled succulent turkey legs wrapped in paper towels. The brown coat clinching her upper body hid the red shirt she wore underneath. Unlike in school, she let her crimson hair spill all over her shoulders as a curious expression plastered on her face.

"Mrs. Matsumoto?" Toshiro said surprisingly, "What are you doing here?"

"Ummm, a lady needs food in order to survive doesn't she?" The woman cleverly responded as she raised her basket filled with vegetables and fruits, "And I thought you said you would call me by my first name if we ever met alone again, am I right?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Rangiku, I didn't mean to interrogate you, it's just that this is the third time we've met today. If coincidence exists, then it has a funny sense of humor. There isn't any meat in your basket, does that mean you're a-" The silver-head began saying before he was interrupted.

"Vegetarian? Yeah, both my husband and I are. It's a difficult lifestyle sometimes but it's definitely worth the health benefits. So, are you running-" Rangiku began asking.

"Errands? Yeah, my grandparents are out of town for the evening, so I'm trying to be a Good Samaritan and all." Toshiro completed her sentence.

"How did you get here then?"

"I walked here from my house. It isn't too far away and it's good exercise."

"Oh, you poor thing!" Rangiku said.

"It's alright, nothing I can't handle." Toshiro replied.

The two walked to the checkout line where their groceries were put into paper and plastic bags alike. They continued talking about random things while they walked towards and stood by her car. Their conversations ranged from: how was it like to not eat meat to what was the best baseball moment in your entire life. When the two stopped conversing, the sky had already turned dark and they were standing outside of her car.

"Well…I ought to go home, I'll see you tomorrow Rangiku." Toshiro said before walking away.

"Toshiro! Don't tell me you're walking back to your house at night, let me drive you back." Rangiku offered.

"No, that really isn't necessary. Gas is expensive and I wouldn't want you to go out of your way just to help-"

"It's no problem, really. Just give me the directions and we're off."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive"

And just like that, the two packed up their groceries into the car and left the parking lot immediately. Rangiku was behind the wheel while Toshiro stared out the window at random houses that passed by, quietly wishing he didn't have to live so far away from a store of utmost importance to human survival.

"Are you alright? You're awfully quiet." Rangiku said softly, she let one hand off the wheel and placed it on Toshiro's forehead, as if feeling his temperature. Her hand felt so gentle and smooth, and had the distinct smell of strawberries and peaches. It smelled intoxicating, flooding in and out of the boys nostrils and consumed his insides as if an aphrodisiac was released inside the vehicle itself.

Toshiro felt his erection nearly bulging out of his pants as he moved his head away from her and said the first thing that came out of his mind, "If you could change anything about your husband, anything at all, what would it be?"

_*What the hell am I doing?*_ He thought miserably, the tightening of his groin area made him jittery as he was shaking in his seat when he said this.

"Well…I suppose it would be kind of cool if he was younger," The woman said, a bead of sweat traveled from the side of her neck between her cleavage. Toshiro wish he had his grip strengthener, he was really needed to take out his stress on something. "And…I wish he was home more often."

"Oh, well…I'm sure he misses you just as much as you miss him. He's lucky to have someone like you waiting for him at home." The silver-head encouraged the older woman, just like how Ichigo made him feel better about his pitching.

There was a long period of silence before Mrs. Matsumoto replied, "What about you, Toshiro? If you could have any girl in the world, what would they be like."

_*You've got to be fucking kidding me…*_ Toshiro thought while he gritted his teeth, "Ummm…You know me. I'm not interested in things like that right now."

"But if you had to choose."

"…Well, I guess I'd want someone who could make me feel good about myself. Someone who had strong feelings instead of concern for their social image in school."

They didn't talk after that.

When they reached Toshiro's house, Rangiku shifted the car into park and asked sweetly, "Mind if I escort you to your house?"

Toshiro nodded quickly and grabbed his groceries before sprinting to his door with his teacher walking slowly in tow, when they reached the doorway, Toshiro found the key and stuck it in the keyhole before saying, "Thanks for the ride Rangiku, you really saved me back-"

And before the boy knew it, the woman had placed her lips on his cheek and softly pressed them. The smell of her skin and the warmth of her mouth shocked Toshiro to the point of not speaking.

"Thank you for talking to me today, you're really interesting Toshiro…" And just like that, Rangiku rushed back to her car and drove away.

Toshiro stood at the door watching the vehicle disappear out of the neighborhood before he went back inside his house, the woman and his erection were gone with it.


	4. Gilead

_The sheets feel wet. A chilly breeze is whispered into the bedroom from an open window, solidifying the beads of sweat on my face. Such a combination plays tricks on any sane mind, making hot actually feel cold and damp to dry. I roll around, trying in vain to find a suitable position for my body to rest on. To make the paradox make sense, if that was even possible. But, the sound of a door opening with a creak snaps me awake. A red-headed goddess appears before me, dressed in a thin nightgown, with cloth as transparent as glass magnified ten-fold by the rays of the pearlescent moon. Luscious breasts poke through the gown, as a tan, hard body is discovered underneath. Smooth stomach riddled with hidden abs accompanied by a voluptuous waist showing a perfectly curved butt. Crimson threads pooling down a face carved out of ivory. She is the perfect portrait of an angel. I try to speak but no words come out and before I can even begin to comprehend her presence here, she struts towards me, slinking her legs seductively. Her hand darts beneath my covers and grasps something that causes the wind to get knocked out of me. Before I can blink, she shoves her tongue down my throat, gagging me as thoughts of ecstasy surge through my thin frame like jolts of electricity. Her saliva is like sweet nectar. Up and down her digits goes, my fingers slip beneath her robe and fiddle back with vengeance. She moans and tackles me in retaliation. Smiling mischievously, she makes herself comfortable by mounting both of her shapely legs on either side. Slowly, she slips the meat between her fingers between her thick thighs which are smoother than silk. Wet folds engulf me and my eyes roll into the back of my skull. Tightness. Dampness. It's all there. Gripping my engorged penis and rolling the underside against tunnels of heaven. My hands grip the sheets until my knuckles whiten while she holds onto my bed post. It ricochets. Creaks with every single one of her thrusts and my hands once again transfer underneath her gown to grip her ass. Smooth and plump. Up and down. Back and forth. Breathes hitching and toes jerking from the exertion of my lower body. The tempo is picking up now and my hardened member is pulsing with anticipation, grinding within her inner walls and kissing the deepest part of her. My muse is screaming in pleasure, her hips thrusting with animalistic ferocity and the wetness of her tight vagina squeezing me into submission. I let it all go inside of her. Thick spurts of hot semen shoot into the deepest part of her womb. My head rolls back and I eyes drift into nothingness. She remains on top of me, her wonderful body glistening in sweat, glorifying her presence with the air of an ice sculpture. _

"_Wake up… wake up…. Toshiro Hitsugaya, I said wake up." She coos with panted gasps. I succumb to oblivion._

"WAKE UP!" a loud voice shatters my ear drums and pulls him awake. Toshiro Hitsugaya nearly stumbles out of his chair when he realized he was in class. He looked around nervously to see his best friend Ichigo smirk at him and shake his head in disbelief. Slowly raising his eyes, Toshiro came face to face with his dream incarnate, Mrs. Matsumoto stared him down in disappointment. "It seems that I'm boring you Mr. Hitsugaya. Would you mind sharing your dream to the class?"

"No! I mean…no, Mrs. Matsumoto. I'm sorr-" Toshiro quickly said.

"By all means, Mr. Hitsugaya. If my lesson is enough to make you gain a little more shut-eye, please don't be selfish. Share." The red-haired teacher crossed her arms with a grim expression on her face, nothing like the image in his dream.

Before he could respond, Toshiro's heart stopped. Slowly lowering his eyes to his pants did he only just realize that his boxers below were…sticky. Wave after wave of heat and embarrassment washed over him. He kept his mouth shut.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue? Or did you wet your pants-" The teacher mercilessly teased.

His classmates scanned him with their eyes; it wouldn't be long before they found out. Toshiro couldn't take it anymore. The young boy stood up abruptly and stormed out of the room as quickly as he could, he could hear laughter behind him. Frustrated, he quickly sprinted towards the nearest bathroom with one hand over his crotch. Bursting through the wooden door, Toshiro darted into a stall and immediately took off his pants. A dark stain encompassed the center of his undergarments as he took them off as well before putting his pants back on. _Fuck. I guess I'm going commando, at least nobody noticed. _When he opened the stall door he came face to face with Mrs. Matsumoto. Before the panic rushed through his skull, Toshiro realized to his horror that in his haste, he didn't notice that bathroom door opened. She had followed him! He didn't even have enough time to hide his soiled boxers. Silence polluted the room.

"…Toshiro, I'm so sorry…I didn't know." She began.

He didn't even give her a chance to finish; Toshiro immediately left the room and never looked back.


End file.
